One of a Kind
by Tiny21Dancer
Summary: My unedited submissions for Borra Week 2012, all off of Tumblr. T for mentions of sex and nudity. Sorry, nothing explicit here.
1. Day Off

"Two more bowls, Narook!"

Narook sighs and goes back to the kitchen to fetch more of his 'famous' seaweed noodles. In reality, very few people in Republic City have a taste for them - most of his sales come from the boy and the Avatar. They usually consume close to ten bowls whenever they come in - which is often - and while he appreciates the business, making so many on short notice really is exhausting.

_At least they tip well_.

Meanwhile, Korra and Bolin are laughing together over a memory of shaving off the normal half of Mako's eyebrows. He'd been furious, but his 'angry' expression was more like one an otter seal would make when it ate too many fish.

In a break from the laughter, Korra remarks, "You know, I'm really glad we did this. Spend the day together. I know you don't get many days off, _Mr. Police Officer_."

He grins. "Who else would I spend the day with?"

"I don't know. Pabu?"

"The little guy has to get sick of me sometime. He's practically my scarf!"

They laugh again, and Narook brings the two steaming bowls of noodles to the table. Bolin thanks him, but he's cut off by the wail of a siren outside.

Korra notices him anxiously glance out the window, then look down at his bowl. "Bo-"

"It's my day off, and I intend to spend every minute of it with you," he says, determined.

His actions betray him when he looks back outside.

Korra puts her hand over his and smiles gently. "I'll understand."

Putting his attention back on her, he stands, and a smooth smile curves up his lips. "Okay. Do I get a kiss for luck?"

She rolls her eyes and grabs the front of his shirt. Korra pushes herself onto her toes and kisses him, swiping her tongue along his bottom lip and nibbling on it.

When it's over, she wipes her mouth and pushes him towards the door. "Good luck. _Not that you'll need it._"

The earthbender stumbles out the door, a dazed grin on his face and hope swelling in his heart.


	2. Prank

Korra lays on her back, her feet hanging on the headboard, hair lazily snaking over the comforter. Bolin is in a similar position, sunning himself on her window seat. His fire ferret curls himself in a patch of sunlight on the floor.

"I'm bored," the Avatar states.

"Me too."

It's the eighth time they've made this exchange.

"What should we do?"

"Think about our place in the universe?" the earthbender suggests.

Korra frowns and tilts her head further back to stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

She sprawls in silence for another two minutes, absently fingering the hem of her shirt, and suddenly sits bolt upright. "I've got it!"

Bolin immediately perks up. "What is it?"

She smirks deviously. "We mess with your brother."

—-

Twenty minutes later, they hear the telltale _swish_ of Mako's 'fashionable' coat out in the hallway. Korra looks Bolin over one last time, then whispers, "Showtime," and pushes him out in the hallway.

She's taken off his shirt and ruffled his hair to stick out in all directions. Korra is wearing only her sheet, and has likewise mussed her own hair. Once she's sure Mako can see them, she hands Bolin his shirt and leisurely kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, handsome. That was great."

"_Anytime_. I mean it."

Korra gives him one last sultry grin and slides her door shut.

Mako can't believe what he's seeing. "Bo? Did.. did you and Korra…?"

"Yup." Bolin slaps him on the back. "But I gotta say, it wasn't _quite_as loud as you and Asami."

He moseys off down the hallway. "See you at lunch!"

Horrified by the thought of his dorky brother and the Avatar in bed together, Mako stands motionless in the hallway, oblivious to the fact that it's all a ruse.


	3. Masquerade

"Korra, stop fidgeting."

Asami tries to finish Korra's makeup, smudging the eyeliner until she has a perfect smoky eye.

"What for? I'm going to be wearing a mask."

Asami talks around the bobby pins stuck between her lips. "Well, what if you end up taking it off? You want to look your best."

Korra has to admit, the girl she sees in the mirror is certainly very pretty. It's unmistakably her, but Asami has managed to highlight all her features and accentuate the natural youthful beauty of her face.

The heiress finishes pinning the last curl on top of Korra's head. She stands behind Korra and puts her hands on her shoulders, grinning into the mirror. "What do you think?"

In a floaty organza ballgown of light green, arms bare, hair up, Korra feels more like _herself_ than she thought she would. "I think it's wonderful, Asami. Thank you."

Asami beams at her friend and slips on her gloves. She opens up a small chest on her vanity and takes out a silver mask. Handing it to Korra, she remarks, "You'll be unrecognizable in this. Have fun."

The girls fit their masks on and go separate ways to the main ballroom.

—-

It's true that nobody recognizes her. Or even notices her.

Korra's been there for a half hour, every minute of which she's spent leaning against a wall by the punch bowl, watching everyone else laugh and dance.

Why did she even agree to come? It's only some random event for the public. To celebrate Christmas, a holiday she's never heard of.

Korra feels so alienated and out of place that she gathers up her skirts and starts to leave.

"May I?"

She whips around, only to see a man in a black mask extending a hand towards her. It covers up his nose and cheekbones, casting the irises of his eyes in shadow, so she has no prominent features to identify him. He's tall, sturdy, and dressed in a simple yet elegant suit.

She debates silently for a moment before nodding and letting him take her on the dance floor.

The song is slow and intimate. The mystery man puts his large hands on her waist and maintains a gentlemanly distance. She rests hers on the broad expanse of his shoulders, watching his face, trying to determine who it is.

"Do you know who I am?" she demands.

The man frowns. "No. Should I?"

When she was very young, Korra met Toph Beifong. Though the greatest earthbender in the world was elderly, she was remarkably energetic and taught Korra how to determine if someone was lying by their heart rate.

He's telling the truth.

Korra lets out a breath and grins. Someone noticed her for just being_her_, not the Avatar. It's refreshing to be liked on that alone.

Well, of course, Bolin liked her before he knew her status, too. She glances around the room but is unable to spot him. Shrugging, she looks back at her partner. Bolin's around somewhere.

"So, Miss Green, what brings you here?"

Something about his voice is familiar. She definitely knows him, but she can tell he's trying to mask his voice, just like his face.

"Pressured into attendance by the city's elite. You?"

He pushes her out and takes her hand for a spin. Once she's back in his arms, he answers, "More or less the same."

He's glancing around the room, too. "Who are you looking for?"

"The Avatar. I heard she'd be here."

Korra tries not to laugh. Keeping a straight face, she says, "I'm sure she's around."

—-

They dance together for hours, talking about anything and everything. Korra gradually lets him hold her closer, enjoying the way she fits to him perfectly.

The slow song ends, and a fast, lively one picks up. She and mystery man both grin widely, and she backs off a bit to pick up her skirts. Korra's eternally grateful that she decided to wear flat shoes, as they're perfect for the quick foot movements needed for the Charleston.

The two dance it side by side, laughing loudly. She remembers that it was Bolin who taught her how to do this dance. Her feet would get tangled together and she'd fall, usually pulling him down with her, but he was very patient with her until she got it perfectly.

Come to think of it, mystery man dances a _lot_ like Bolin.

Korra abruptly stops dancing, steps in front of him, and reaches for his mask.

He's too startled to stop her, so she pulls it off and immediately recognizes the button nose, little curl of hair, and brilliant green eyes.

She feels the wide grin stretch across her face. "I _knew_ it was you, Bo!"

"'Bo'?" He squints at her and tilts his head. "…Korra?"

Korra slips her mask over her head and lightly swats at his chest with it. "I was looking for you everywhere, goofball!"

He's done staring at her and laughs, pulling her back into his arms. "I wondered why I felt so drawn to you." Bolin effortlessly guides her with the fast music. "You look good in green," he adds shyly.

Korra ducks her head and flushes, but he puts his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiles and looks into her eyes for a moment before leaning down.

She can't say that she's never thought of Bolin like this. He's sweet and funny and cute. He knows just what to do to make her laugh and feel like a princess.

He's much too good for her.

But apparently he disagrees, moving down to softly press his lips against hers.


	4. Mythology

**AN:** I should mention that this is a poor Greek!Borra AU, based off the myth of Calypso and Odysseus according to Homer. Except Korralypso and Bodysseus get to have a happy ending.

* * *

Bolin absently works on Korra's moonlace while she tends to the laundry. It's sunny on Ogygia, and she's taking advantage of the weather to dry the sheets.

Oh, what happened on those sheets…

He can't stop thinking about her hands on him, the feel of her sweat-slick body beneath this.

He never would've imagined loving the woman who dragged him from the surf nearly five years ago. Bolin's memory is fuzzy, but he thinks that he was gravely wounded. Probably in a battle. He remembers falling out to sea and being so sure he would drown and join the rest of his men in Asphodel.

But the waves stopped pounding, letting him gently wash up on the shores of Korra's island. She tended to his wounds, and once he recovered, she began to teach him everything she knew. Bolin could now thread a needle in one try, cook fish to die for, and coax any flower to grow from the ground.

Life with Korra is peaceful, serene even. He's content.

And now, now that they've made love, he can't imagine leaving her. He was about to propose to a woman back home, but she's moved on, he knows. She'll hardly remember him.

Here, with Korra, he's happy. Loved. Immortal. If he were to die, he knows he'd be sent to the Fields of Asphodel to aimlessly wander for the rest of eternity. He's never been outstanding, or even "good"; he could only watch Elysium from a distance. What kind of life could he have with only that to look forward to?

Last night, Korra asked him to stay. He told her he would have to think about it and watched her face crumple, though she tried to maintain composure.

Bolin stands, wipes his hands, and makes his way over to her.

She's just finished hanging the last sheet, and he wraps his arms around her from behind. Korra jumps, but becomes deathly still when he whispers his answer in her ear.

"Yes."


	5. Crime

"Bolin, this is _illegal_."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Korra crosses her arms and nervously glances out towards the street. She's not afraid of the law, but this is a very delicate situation. "I'm already on very short terms with Chief Beifong. She'll never let me live this down."

"That's half the fun." Bolin unfastens his shirt and tosses it aside. "Look, Korra, you agreed to the dare. Okay, so it's a crime. But I don't plan on getting caught. Do you?"

_No._

She sighs in defeat before the mischievous spark lights up her eyes again. "I'm in."

Bolin whoops, then remembers they're trying not to get caught and slaps a hand over his mouth. He slips off his pants and wife beater, Korra disrobing similarly. After a few minutes, they're both as naked as the day they were born.

"Okay. I'll go to the west southwest, and you go north southeast. Where do you want to meet?"

She thinks for a moment. "The dock. I can swim us back to Air Temple Island from there."

"Sounds good." He holds out his hand. "Good luck."

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it." She firmly grips his hand, then pulls him in close to kiss his cheek.

They take their starting positions, facing different directions.

"Ready, set, go!"

Bolin and Korra take off, moonlight glinting off their bare bodies as they streak across Republic City. Many catch glimpses of them, but are unable to give any description other than their exuberant, youthful laughter.


	6. Surprise

Korra paces back and forth in front of the kitchen counter.

Glances at the clock.

Paces some more.

"Bolin, I'm pregnant," she recites, making sure she knows exactly what she's going to say.

Korra doesn't get nervous about much, but in this instance, she has no clue how Bolin is going to react. They've only been engaged for three months, and while he made it clear that he wanted children, she's pretty sure he meant _after_ the wedding. He's not likely to get angry, but he might faint, something she dealt with when she agreed to marry him. She is not anxious to repeat that ordeal.

She's ecstatic, of course, through her nerves. Korra's never thought about having kids, but now that she's pregnant, with _Bolin's_ baby, she knows she wouldn't change a thing. Just the thought of holding their baby in a few short months has her bouncing on her heels. She wonders if they'll be a bender.

Still wearing a groove into the kitchen floor, Korra's startled from her thoughts by her fiancee turning his key in the lock. He pushes open the door and Korra panics.

"Hey, cupcake, I'm h-"

"There's a baby in my stomach!" she blurts, squeezing her eyes shut.

So much for the script.

"Uh?"

He's staring at her, dumbfounded, his armor halfway off.

She opens her hands sheepishly. "I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."

Bolin is still wide-eyed. "Oh, that's nice."

He collapses a moment later.


	7. Moonlight

The moon casts a glow over Air Temple Island.

Korra sits with her feet dangling over the cliff's edge, concealed by the foliage. She idly bends the water of Yue Bay, churning several stories beneath her, reveling in the surge of power she gets from the full moon.

This, of course, makes her think of the tale told to her many times by Master Katara.

Princess Yue was born deathly ill. The Moon Spirit, Tui, gave her some of its life force, saving her and turning her hair snowy white. She grew to be a beautiful young woman, but was engaged to a man named Hahn, whom she did not love.

One day, a poor boy from far away came into her life. He was charming and funny, and she fell for him. But an evil general killed the Moon Spirit's mortal form, casting the night into full darkness.

Yue sacrificed her life, giving it back to Tui and restoring the moon. But in doing this, she had to leave her mortal love behind. It's said that she still watches over all lovers, making up for her loss.

Master Katara never told her who the boy was, but given the time period and other stories she's told Korra of her own life, she's pretty sure it was Councilman Sokka.

Korra met him once. Though he was very old, he cracked quite a few jokes and had a fondness for meat. She would see why a princess would fall in love with him.

Funny. Charming. Bright and sunny. Thinking back on it, he reminds her a lot of her own poor boy from far away.

Bolin.

Yes, she muses, he's definitely the light of her life. Things with Mako are still tense, as tense as they were when they were together. Their relationship was dark, heavy, not at all as fun and romantic as she'd imagined dating would be.

After they broke up, his brother was the one to cheer her up. They would go for noodles at Narook's at random hours of the night, spar on a whim, or just brush Naga and Pabu for hours, talking. He'd always make sure to listen, offer up his own two cents, keep a smile on her face. A _genuine_ smile, not the forced one she'd had with Mako.

With a start, she realizes that's exactly what she's wanted. Fun. Trust. Romance.

Does she like him romantically?

Perhaps she does. Korra can't help but feel a surge of affection whenever she thinks of the way his green eyes light up when he sees her, how his movements are strong and fluid. His cheeks dimple when he laughs heartily at her awful jokes and though his hands are rough and calloused, scarred by years of hard work, he always manages to keep his fingernails clean.

He's warm and solid. He makes her truly happy. Around Bolin, she feels wanted, appreciated, and, well, _loved_ for who she is. Not because she's the Avatar or some hero. Because she's just _Korra_, a girl in blue.

Isn't that what love is?

When she hears him calling out her name, searching, and spots his little fire ferret scampering through the bushes, she decides that,_yes_, it is.

She can almost see Yue's grin.


End file.
